ZRAIARZ: Scrapped Back Story
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: So this is a bit of a project I worked on over the summer but dropped but I decided to post the parts involving me specifically so that it at least doesn't go to waste. Just a little something to read don't think much of it.


**\- Elsewhere -**

A young guy in his late teens could be seen talking to a group of girls near a park in a busy city. He had a darker complexion with spiky white hair that formed an almost star-like shape of spikes on top of his head whereas the rest of his head had the spikes going in a more downward manner. He had a slim build and handsome features as he talked to the girls with inviting violet eyes. He had many aliases but he was currently known as Zraiarz. A name with its own meaning and a palindrome spelled both the same forwards as it was backwards.

They laughed as he kept them entertained hanging on every word that he said as he laughed with them and smiled. He paused in his storytelling however when his phone rang and he went to answer it. He listened to it for around a minute before he hung up.

The girls looked at him in confusion to which he gave a charming smile. "Sorry ladies but I have business to attend to."

They accepted this and waved him goodbye hoping to see him again soon.

He put on headphones before putting his hands in his pockets and as soon as he turned around to leave his eyes narrowed with slitted pupils showing and his expression became emotionless. He had dark shading form under his eyes that made him look tired... or high. His whole demeanor changed.

'Glad that's over.'

* * *

 **\- Few minutes later -**

The young man now stood on top of the tallest building in the city being at least 200 stories up. How he got up there? Don't worry about it. Zraiarz was wearing long sleeve black shirt with a hood and baggy cargo pants with red stripes. He had on fingerless gloves and his headphones hung around his neck.

His origin and birth was a mystery and he wasn't exactly human. He preferred to live in the wild isolated but he also liked the accommodations of metropolitan areas and so had adapted to them.

His underlining gifts and strengths were disguised by his slim build but unknown to most he was a high class agent of assassinations at the very top of his division to the point where he oversaw the training of several. He had been around the world and had met many people.

He had made a name for himself and became infamous for being able to hunt down any target, anywhere, no matter where they were in the world with 100% efficiency.

He had also became know for his talent at getting rid of his targets.

He could get rid of them before they even knew he was coming or he could destroy them in an excessive manner and miraculously have no unnecessary casualties. As long as he was paying attention and not trying to kill you, you were safe, and yet he hardly ever got serious.

But with all that physical talent one does get bored.

"The apathy supplied by these continuously dry days never ceases to drain me. I would be fine just keeping to myself but I need to test my skills somehow. These assassinations don't cut it either since I have literally done several of them with my eyes closed. Oh well lets just get this done with my prey should be right on time in 2 minutes."

He stood on the edge and squatted down as he looked at the busy traffic of the city a long ways beneath him. He had four people he need to kill and he already knew where they would be driving through the city.

 _"If you want to fight then fight."_

Zraiarz's eyes widened when he heard an ominous voice behind him and blurred away from the edge of the ledge in intense speed before he skidded to a stop in the center of the roof top. He looked around with his slitted eyes but saw no one.

 **"Who is there?"** He spoke seriously as no one had hardly ever been able to get behind him like that without him knowing.

There was a glowing light in front of him before his eyes widened in recognition and calmed down.

"Oh its you. What do you want I'm kind of in the middle of something right now?"

 _"I won't hold you up Zraiarz-san but the order has decided to finally have that dimensional contest you pitched a few years ago. Long story short the winner will be the strongest as we will collect this dimensions best for a tournament of sorts and I think you will be very interested in this."_

"About damn time. You're right I am interested so what do you need for me to do?"

 _"Well in the interest of time we will telepathically send all information to you. This will help you reach the reception center as well as find a few of the contestants we need."_ The ball of light condensed before phasing into the young man's arm and filling his brain with the appropriate knowledge.

As the images went through his head he started to chuckle before full on laughing in excitement at some of the contestants who would be joining.

"Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAH Alright! We'll play this your way. You're got me on board know so I'll do what you need for me to do and see you there."

He walked back over to the ledge he had been at previously as the ghostly presence vanished. He looked down and grinned a bit more excited than he had been before as his sharper than normal canines gleamed in the light. He saw the two vehicles of his targets coming speeding down the streets ignoring all traffic recklessly side by side each other with one a little bit ahead of the other.

"Well it's that time."

Without another word he put his headphones back on and his hands in his pockets before stepping off the ledge and plummeting down feet first.

As he dropped through the air his eyes widened more and more as he felt the rush of adrenaline before he started laughing insanely. The wind wiping at him pushed his hood up as he fell. If people had looked up they would have seen a black streak as dark lightning and aura started to stream off of his body the faster he dropped down like a comet. He was heading down at blazing speeds right down into a four way intersection next to a sewer lid.

Right when he was about to hit the ground the first car of his targets drove under him.

 ***BOOM*** He hit the vehicle like an air strike as it was crushed and destroyed killing its occupants instantly. The force of the impact sent a ripple that broke up the ground as the sewer lid next to the wrecked vehicle was knocked up into the air.

The second vehicle was only a few meters behind the other car in the next lane so it already reached the side of Zraiarz a split second later. It all happened so fast that the two in the second vehicle didn't even have a chance to react as Zraiarz did a roundhouse kick in one smooth motion to where he wasn't even facing the vehicle anymore and kick the airborne sewer lid straight through the front window of the car and out the other like a projectiles. The heads of the occupants where destroyed on impact as the bloody metal lid flew out of the vehicle and into a building.

Now with no longer having a driver the car went out of control and crashed into a building in the heavily crowed pedestrian area but miraculously it hit the one part where no one had been standing so no one else had been killed.

People were frightened at the instant destruction but when they look for a potential cause they saw nothing and no one. Even those who saw the action happen didn't see who did it. At most all they saw was a blur.

In a crowd of people nearby a dark-skinned hooded male appeared walking away with a grin. 'Well there's another job well done. Jump Galaxy Escalation Tournament eh? Time to find Sasuke I'm sure he'd be interested in this little competition...'


End file.
